Picking Up The Pieces
by cecelynch
Summary: It's 2015, Austin and Ally just went off air, the friendships are still strong. But what happens when crushes are realized? Will it destroy everything? Or will it all turn out alright? Raura and Rydellington Love Story. Better than description.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm starting a new story. It's a Rydellington and Raura story. I just got sick of all the comments saying I was copying. Yes, in the last two chapters I posted, I used somebody else's story. I left my book at school and needed to post a chapter so I made a stupid decision. I totally forgot to credit the author so for the chapters 14 and 15 of The Summer I Turned Pretty, I credit Dawn1010. I will try to continue that story but, I need to post some of my own work! So enjoy (:**

**Chapter One **

Laura's POV

Today was Ratliff and Kelly's big day. Yes, they were getting married…great. It's the year 2015; "Austin and Ally" has been off the air for almost a year and a half. But Ross, Calum, Raini and I still hang out the same. We are all 19, well, except for Calum, who is 24. Anyways, Ratliff and Kelly's wedding is today… it's not that I don't like Kelly, I do! I just feel like her and Ratliff are more like friends than boyfriend and girlfriend, but the main reason why I don't think they should get married? My best friend Rydel Lynch has been in love with Ratliff for 4 years! So of course, when their engagement was announced, I made many trips over to the Lynch's with ice cream and chocolate.

"Earth to Laura!" Rydel said waving her hand in my face. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked around the room, Kelly wasn't in the room we were getting ready in.

"Where's Kelly?" I asked. Rydel looked in the mirror. Kelly had put her bridesmaids in green dresses that cut off above the knee and were held up by spaghetti straps.

"She's in the hallway, the photographer wanted some single shots of her in the dress," Rydel told me, shaking her bangs and then muttered just loud enough for me to hear. "That should be me taking pictures, wearing white instead of this god awful color."

I just stared blankly at her, "Harsh?" I said, I was about to say something else when Kelly walked back in looking flushed.

"Oh my goodness, I am so overwhelmed right now!" She exclaimed.

Her sister, and maid of honor, sprung up and rushed to her side. "It's okay Kel, just take some deep breaths!" Kelly took a couple of breaths before saying, "The flower arrangements aren't right, the guests aren't all here, and Riker just told me that Ratliff _still _isn't in his tux!"

I sighed, "Kelly, calm down. I'll go check on the guys. Everything is going to be okay,"

Everything is _not _okay. To say the room was chaos was an understatement. Carly Rae Jepsen was blasting from Ross's speakers and the guys were in their dress shirts and boxers jumping up and down.

"Guys!" I exclaimed. But they still didn't hear me. Ross saw me and pulled me in close to him and spun me around. "Ross!" I yelled.

"Hey Laur!" He smiled.

"What is going on in here?" I asked loudly.

"Dance party, what else?" He told me, as if I should have known that.

"Of well, of course, that makes perfect sense. Why aren't any of you guys dressed?" I asked him, annoyed.

"Well, Riker is." He told me.

"Yeah, but Riker isn't getting married, Ratliff is." I told him and we looked at Ratliff who was jumping up and down in dinosaur boxers.

"Yeah…I guess you're right." He said, and turned his iPod off. The whole room groaned.

"Listen up! Ratliff has to be dressed and ready to go out there in an HOUR!" I yelled. "Can you guys do that?"

After they all said yes, I walked outside and walked back towards the room.

"Oh goodness, I can't believe I trust them," I thought.

I walked down the aisle, my arm hooked with Ross's. For some reason, everyone wanted us to walk down the aisle together. _Weird, right? _ When we made it to the end of the aisle we watched Rocky and Rydel come down the aisle and some of the Kelly and Ratliff's friends walk down, the maid of honor, Kelly's sister, and best man, Riker, and finally Ratliff and his mother. The familiar tune of "Here comes the bride" started to play and we all looked towards the entrance of the church.

Nobody came. We all shared a worried look, _where was Kelly? _ I looked at her sister, who mouthed "I don't know!"

Even Rydel looked worried. Kelly's dad walked in the room.

"Kelly's left the building."

A week later, all of us were sitting on the couch, watching "Pitch Perfect", Ratliff's favorite movie. But right now, not even Fat Amy couldn't make him laugh. Nobody knew where Kelly was hiding, and Ratliff didn't even bother to try and find her. He'd sat on couch and watched sad movies until we forced him to watch "Pitch Perfect"

Suddenly, Ratliff's phone rang, he lazily picked it up and glanced at the screen. His face lit up, "Guys! It's Kelly! She's actually calling me!"

He smiled hugely and sat back down and went back to the TV.

"Pick it up!" We all exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! Right!" He said and answered the call, walking into the kitchen.

Like half an hour later, we had started to play the movie while they talked, when Ratliff walked in looking gloomy.

"How'd it go?" Rocky asked.

"I think she just broke up with me."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry I haven't been posting. I was in Florida all week, but lucky for you guys I have been writting! Right now I'm on Chapter 11, writting a scene between Raliff, Laura, and Ross. Hmmmm. I don't own anything!**

Chapter Two

* * *

Rydel's P.O.V

* * *

It had been a day since Kelly had called Ratliff and officially broken up with him. Ratliff hadn't left our couch since. I walked down the stairs and sighed. Sure, I'm in love with Ratliff, and I didn't want him to marry Kelly, but seeing him lying on our libing room couch with tissues piled around him made me wish that Kelly had ran off. Ratliff was the strong one in our band, the one always making us laugh, and making our hardest moments better. Now it was the opposite way around.

"Hey Ell, how you doing?" I asked him, sitting next to him. Glancing at the TV, I noticed that "Four Weddings" was on, I quickly grabbed the remote and switched the channel.

He blew his nose in a tissue, making me cringe. "Okay, I guess," He mumbled.

"You know what you need? A guys night out! I'm gonna have Riker and Rocky take you out tonight, okay?" I told him.

He made a muffled noise, which I took as a yes. I gave him a sympathetic smile and went to talk to Riker.

* * *

That night Laura and I were having our own girls night in, giving each other manicures, face masks, and talking.

Taking a cucumber from a bowl and biting into it, I asked. "So what's the deal with you and Ross?"

She made a face, "I don't know? What is the deal with me and Ross?" She asked.

"Please! It's obvious that you two like eachother!" I scoffed. Anybody who knew Ross and Laura could see that they were in love. Heck, even their fans could see it! It is ridiculous sometimes how oblivious they are. At least Ross knew what Raura was. Laura doesn't know that it's Ross and Laura, not Raini and her.

"Huh?" Laura asked. "Ross and I don't like eachother?"

"You sure about that?" I asked her.

"Well, I mean sure Ross is good looking, a great friend, has an amazing body, can dance, and sometimes when he looks at me, I just get this rush of electricity rush through me..." She said and stopped. "Wait...do I like Ross?"

I nodded and grabbed another cucumber. My phone vibrated, Riker was calling.

"Hello?" I asked, answering.

"Rydel, Ratliff drank too much, we can't get him back home. Can you come help?"

"Of course!" I hung up, explained to Laura, and we both rushed downstairs. Ross and Ryland were playing video games.

"Oh hey guys, where you going?" Ross asked. Laura started to blush and stammer.

"To save Ratliff's drunk butt!" I told him, grabbing my coat. "Laura, why don't you stay here, I'd hate for you to ruin your nails!" I winked.

"Yeah! We're just about to start a movie, wanna watch?" Ross asked.

Laura glared at me, before nodding at Ross. "Sure," She plopped next to him on the couch still blushing.

I shook my head and headed into the garage. Young love...

* * *

When I walked into the sports bar that Riker and Rocky had taken Ratliff to, I spotted Ellington right away dancing with another girl. I sighed and walked over to Riker and Rocky.

"What is he doing?" I asked.

"I. Don't. Know..." Rocky said, looking at them weirdly.

"Are they...crying?" Riker asked.

"I'm going over there," I told them and walked over to Ellington.

"Ell," I said over the music.

"Oh heeyy Dellyyy!" He slurred, pulling away from the girl. "This is Angie,her boyfriend dumped her the other day! Coincidence right?" The girl started crying.

"Oh I'm...sorry?" I told her. "Ellington, Riker and Rocky have been trying to get you home! What were you thinking getting drunk?"

"What were you thinking leaving the house like that?" He asked me.

"Ell!" I exclaimed offended, before looking down and noticing my Hello Kitty pajama pants and blushing.  
-


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything, this chapter is a short one! It's worth it though!**

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Laura's P.O.V

* * *

What Rydel said really got me thinking. Do I like Ross? I mean look at him, his blonde hair, his flawless face...oh god, look at his arms. Why is he wearing a tank top!?

"Are you okay Laur?" Ross asked me. I snapped out of my trance.

"Pssh! Yeah!" I told him. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you keep looking over at me and getting this weird look on your face,"

"Oh...um, I'm fine. This movies just scary..." I lied.

"Uh...we're watching "Ice Age" Laura," He said.

Before I could try and come up with another lie, the door to the garage flung open.

"KITTY KITTY!" Ratliff sang, Rydel led him towards the stairs.

"Why is Ratliff singing Hello Kitty?" I asked her.

"It's a long story." She told me quickly, hepling Ratliff up the stairs. "Ratliff is going to have to sleep in my room tonight, sorry Laur,"

"Oh, it's fine. I'll just drive home," I told her, just a little bit disappointed.

"Hey Laura, why don't you sleep in my room tonight? It's to late for you to be driving." Ross told me

* * *

When I woke up in the morning, I was surprised to find a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. Before remembering that I spent the night in Ross's room.

Ross mumbled something in his sleep, making me laugh.

His eyes opened, "Oh hey Laur, mornin'" He said sleepily.

"Same to you." I said, a blush spreading across me face. Great, is this how it's always gonna be?

The door opened to Riker. "Guys, we have an emergency!" He exclaimed, Ross and I jumped out of bed and hurried after Riker.

"What happened! Who's hurt?!" Ross exclaimed as soon as we got down to the living room.

"Nobody's hurt. Kelly just called Ellington and told him that she has been seeing someone else behind his back!" Rydel explained.

"Oh my gosh! Ellington, I am so sorry!" I told him, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Guys?" Ratliff asked. "I kind of want to be alone right now..."

We all nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"Who saw that one coming?" Riker asked. Nobody answered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! It's me again! Chapter Four! Right now I'm writting Chapter Twelve, it's a scene bewtween Ell and Rydel! ^.^ I don't own anything but the storyline!**

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

Ross's P.O.V

* * *

That day Calum had decided that the cast should go out for lunch together. Laura came out of Rydel's room, wearing one of my shirts and some leggings, she had her hair in a messy bun, but no glasses.

"Hey, isn't that my shirt?" I teased. She rolled her eyes.

"Finders keepers!" She told me.

"Yeah, did you find that in my dresser?" I asked her.

"Let's just go," She said, I laughed. We went outside on the porch to wait for Calum and Raini to come pick us up. "I feel like doing cartwheel," She said randomly.

"Well go ahead, the grass is just waiting for you," I laughed.

Laura got up and ran into the grass and did a "cartwheel." "Wait! I did it wrong!" She yelled, I jumped up and ran over.

"Let me show you how to do a real cartwheel," I told her cheekily. I did a cartwheel.

"Show off!" Laura called from the grass, she got up and tackled me down to ground. Laughing, we rolled around in the grass. I flipped her over so she was under me.

"Gotcha," I said. Laura stopped laughing.

Woah, I never really noticed this before but Laura has really _pretty_ eyes. Laura sucked in breath, staring at me. Gosh, she is so beautiful! Ross! Stop! She is your best friend! You can't be thinking about her like that. But she does look beautiful... A car horn honked, shaking me from my thoughts.

"Come on guys!" Calum called. "Stop flirting, let's go!"

* * *

"Laura, I need to talk to you in the bathroom. Please?" Raini told Laura, after we had finished our meals.

"Okay..?" Laura said confused. "Wh-"

"Just come on." Raini said pulling her towards the bathrooms.

"That was weird." I said.

"Yeah, sure." Calum said. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah..?" I told him.

"Do you like Laura?" He asked.

I almost choked on my water. "What? No!" Calum gave me a look.

"I don't! I think...I'm really confused right now, Laura's like my sister! But earlier when we were in the grass earlier, we just had a moment. But that's totally weird...right? I've never thought of Laura as more than a friend. Yeah, I'm probaly just imagining things, right?"

"Totally." Calum agreed. Suddenly, his eyes widened on something behind me. Before I could turn around, Raini and Laura came back.

"Oh, hey guys," I said. Laura didn't say anything and Rain gave a small smile.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Can we just go?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Can you guess what happened in that last chapter? Don't worry you'll find out in this chapter! I don't own anything but the story line!**

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

Laura's P.O.V

* * *

Raini pulled me into the girl's bathroom. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said. "What was that between you and Ross earlier? Do you like him?"

I frooze. 'Whaaat?" I said nervously.

"Laura...you can trust me. I'm your best friend!" She told me.

"Okay, Rydel got me thinking last night, and I think I like Ross..." I confessed. "But there's no way he likes me back!"

"Well, you'll never know till' you ask!" She exclaimed. "Laura this is huge! This is like every Raura shipper's dream!"

Huh? "Raura? Shipper?" I asked her. Isn't Raura me and Raini's friendship name on twitter?

Raini sighed. "Nevermind. Laura, you need to tell Ross how you feel!"

"I don't want to ruin our friendship! What if he doesn't feel the same way, then everything would be so awkward!"

"Like I said, you'll never know till you ask!" She told me.

"Your right Raini!" I exclaimed. "I just got to tell him!"

"You just got to tell him!" She exclaimed back.

"I'm gonna do it!" I yelled.

"Let's go!" Raini said, pushing me towards the door. I stopped suddenly feeling nervous.

"I can't do this!" I said. Raini rolled her eyes and opned the door. We started to walk towards the table when I heard Ross say "I've never thought of Laura as more than a friend."

Everything felt like it stopped. Suddenly, telling Ross how I felt seemed like the worst idea in the whole world.

"Laura..." Raini said trying to make me feel better. "Maybe he's talking about a diffrent Laura?"

I sighed and walked over to the table, Calums eyes were wide so I knew he had seen me.

"Oh hey guys," Ross said. Raini gave him a tiny smile and I just looked around. "Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Can we just go?" I asked.

* * *

I was sitting on my bed wearing sweats and my hair pulled into a very messy bun, eating ice cream. I wasn't crying, I mean, I just found out that I liked Ross. I'm not that over dramatic, but I still was upset. I pulled my phone out and texted Rydel.

_**"Frozen Yogurt in 10?- Laura"**_

_**"Defintely. See ya. -Rydel"**_

* * *

"So Ross said at the end of lunch you started acting weird?" Rydel asked, her mouth full of frozen yogurt.

"Well..." I said and then explained to her what happened at lunch.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Rydel said angrily.

"Well, it's not like he knew I was gonna tell him that I like him. Or that I would be listening." I pointed out.

"I guess your right," Rydel sighed.

"So how's mission "S.O.S Ratliff" going?" I asked.

"Well, Kelly wants to meet up with Ratliff for breakfast tomorrow morning. Ratliff wants me to come too, so I guess progress is being made." She told me.

"How about romantic wise?" I asked smiling.

Rydel sighed. "That ship is sinking. Faster than the Titanic."

"Yeah, well, his soon to be wife did leave him at the altar, can you blame him?" I said.

"I guess your right. Right now I just need to be his best friend."

"And right now, I need to figure out with the heck is going on between Ross and I!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Already witting Chapter 12! I just love writing this story, I can estimate that there will be around 20 or more chapters to this story. There will be a BIG plot twist with Ratliff, Kelly and Rydel. .0. I own the story line and nothing else! I think the scene between Ross and Rydel in this chapter was my favorite thing to write so far! This is something short to hold you over for the BIG chapter next!**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Rydel P.O.V

* * *

The next morning I was at breakfast with Ratliff and Kelly...great!

"Why did you bring her?" Kelly asked a little hurt.

"Support." Ellington explained.

"Oh, okay. Let's talk..." Kelly said. "Ellington, words cannot explain how bad I feel about this whole thing,"

She wasn't going to try and get back together with Ratliff, was she?

"Yeah..." Ellington said.

"But when I thought about it, you were more my best friend than a boyfriend..." She explained. Ratliff's expression didn't change. "I'm sorry. I hope we can still be friends."

I had to hold back a laugh, Does she even know Ellington? No way, she put him through-

"Of course Kel," He said, standing up and hugging her. I sat there in shock. "Rydel, you don't have to stay anymore, I think I'll be fine."

"Great!" I lied through my teeth.

* * *

When I got home, I put my own troubles aside and went to find Ross. "Ross! Where are yoU?" I yelled, walking through the house.

"Upstairs!" He called. I went upstairs and into his room where he was playing X-Box. "Hey Del, what's up?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked sitting on his bed.

"Yeah, sure." He said, his eyes still glued to the screen.

"So yesterday, I went out for Fro-Yo with Laura. She told me why she was acting so weird." That got Ross to put down the controller.

"She did? Tell me, tell me!"

"I can't." I said. "Bt I can give you a Ross-Vention."

"What the heck is a Ross-Vention?" He asked me.

"I know what happened between you and Laura yesterday," I told him. "Do you like you might like Laura?"

Ross sighed. "I don't know. This is so crazy, I've never felt this way about Laura before. But yesterday, just looking at her. I stopped thinking of her as a sister and more as a..."

"Girlfriend?" I asked.

Ross nodded. "Rydel... I think I like Laura."  
-


	7. Chapter 7

This Chapter is VERY VERY special! It has two . What? RAURA EXPLOSION. I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Ross's P.O.V

* * *

I can't believe it, but I honestly like Laura. I don't know what to do now...

"So what do I do now? Do I tell her I like her? What if she doesn't feel the same way? Do you think she likes me?"

"Yes! I mean...you never know until you ask?" Rydel said.

"You know, Raini says that a lot..." I told her. "I'm gonna ask Laura out tommorrow!"

"That's it? No grand gesture?" Rydel asked. I snapped my fingers.

"That's it! I need to do something big! Thanks Ry!" I said.

Rydel shrugged. "I have a gift." She said and walked away.

Now I have to think of something big to get Laura to go out with me.

* * *

Laura's P.O.V

* * *

I was sitting with my sister Vanessa in my room.

"Wait, you like Ross?" She asked.

"Yeah, but he doesn't feel the same way," I told her, my phone buzzed.

**"Hey, can I take you out tonight? - Ross"**

**"Yeah, why? -Laura"**

**"Don't worry about it, dress fancy, I'll pick you up at 7- Ross"**

"Who was that?" Vanessa asked.

"Ross, I think he just asked me out..."

* * *

At 7'o clock, Vanessa had put a sparkly black mini dress with a black belt. A knock on the door was heard.

"I'll get it!" I said and ran to the door and stepping outside before my family could embarrass me.

"Whoa..." Ross said. "L-Laura, you look..."

I laughed. "C'mon, let's get going."

During the car ride to wherever the heck Ross was taking me, I noticed Ross kept looking over at me.

"What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" I asked, touching my face.

"No! Nothings wrong, you just look...you just look really pretty tonight Laura," He told me.

I blushed. "Thank you,"

We pulled up in a parking lot, "Where are we?" I asked.

He opened my car door. "You'll see," He winked.

I looked around, we were at the beach. "The beach? I'm not dressed for this!" I exclaimed.

"Trust me, you are. We just have to walk a little," Ross told me. "You can take off your heels if you want."

I unbuckled my shoes and held them in my left hand. We started walking down the shore. Unexpectedly, Ross grabbed my hand. I blushed. "Did Ross like me?" I wondered.

"You look so cute when you blush," Ross told me, causing me to blush harder and making Ross laugh. After 10 minutes of walking, we reached a white table with two chairs, lights tangled in the trees, and... wait, is this for me?

"Ross..." I started.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He said, guiding me to a chair and pushing my chair in and sitting across from me.

"Yes, but how-"

"Don't worry. This is all borrowed from that restaurant from the beach."

* * *

After we finished eating, Ross got up and took my hand. "She Will Be Loved" started to play from some speakers.

"Wanna dance?" He asked...nervously? I smiled and got up. We slow danced for a bit, my head resting on Ross's chest then, Ross pulled back. "Can I ask you something?" I nodded.

"Do you like me?" He asked, my eyes widened.

"Um. Um. Uhm..." I stuttered.

Ross laughed. "Laura, it's okay."

I was caught. "Yes..." I sighed. I was expecting Ross to laugh at me, to walk away. What I didn't expect him to do was smile widely.

"Really?!" He said excitedly.

"Yeah, your not mad?" I asked.

"Laura, I like you too!" Ross told me.

Woah. What?

"Y-you do?" I asked him, shocked.

"Yeah! I think I have for a long time, but Rydel helped me come to my senses!" He told me.

I laughed. "She helped me come to mine too!" I said. "So, now what do we do?"

Ross got down on one knee. "I'm gonna ask you, Laura Marano...will you be my girlfriend?" He asked me.

"Yes!" I exclaimed and hugged him tightly.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, Ross and Laura are now officially a couple! Yay! It's about time too! Have any of you guys seen Ross talking about Raura in Columbia, Missouri? I cannot get over it, 1) because it's RAURA! and 2) I live in Missouri! April 1st they are coming to my city, but I can't go :( I don't own anything but the plot!

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Rydel's P.O.V

* * *

Well, Ross and Laura are officially a couple, they decided not to go public with it though. They are the most adorable couple it is almost sickening. They have done everything together, never leaving eachother's side. Stuck in the honeymoon phase. I walked into the living room to see them cuddled up on the couch, Ross running his fingers through Laura's hair.

"Hey Rydel," He whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" I whispered back sitting on a chair.

"Laura fell asleep. What's wrong? You look upset." He asked, still whispering.

The truth was, I was upset. I'm really happy for Ross and Laura, but their new relationship just reminds me that I'm single and still have never been kissed! Also, Laura has been spending most of her time with Ross, and we haven't hung out at all. But I couldn't tell Ross any of that, he would for sure start feeling guilty and I didn't want that.

"I'm fine," I lied. "Just tired."

"Oh," Ross whispered. "By the way Del, I need to thank you for helping us realize our feelings for eachother, we couldn't be happier!"

"That's _great_!" I said, lying was something I'd been doing a lot lately. I smiled and left.

* * *

Ratliff was staying over at our house still, I couldn't remember why, I mean he had his own place.

"Ell,why are you staying at our house again?" I asked him, while we were sitting outside later that day.

"Well, Kelly and I were living together, and obviously she's not staying there anymore, and I would, but then I would be alone with all those memories." He explained.

"Well, maybe you just need to redecorate the house," I suggested.

"Yeah..." He said trailing off. A moment of silence followed before he said. "Hey Del?"

"Yeah?" I said.

"Will you move in with me?" He asked.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Your my best friend. And we're both 21, it's not weird, is it?" He said, sure of himself.

"Not really..." I responded unsurely.

"And throughout this whole Kelly thing, you've been there for me. Your like this light, guiding me through the darkness." He told me, looking at me.

"Wow, El, that was probaly the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." I told him in awe. "Of course...I'll move into your apartment with you!"

He got up and hugged me. "Thank you! Thank you! Your the best friend ever!" He told me happily.

"Yup! Friend..." I told him.

* * *

Ross's P.O.V

* * *

For some reason Raliff and Rydel had called a family dinner for tonight. "Should I go?" Laura asked me.

"Are you kidding?" Riker asked overhearing.

"Laura, you _**are**_ family." My mom told her.

"And the fact that your dating Ross, is a bonus." Rocky pointed out. Laura's face flushed at the kind words, I hugged her against my side.

"Thanks guys," She said.

"Now, let's eat!" My mom exclaimed. We all walked into the dining room, I pulled Laura's chair out for her and sat in my own next to her.

"Aww!" Rydel gushed. Causing all of us to stare at her. "What? Their adorable!" She defended.

Halfway through our meal, Rydel cleared her throat.

"Now, me and Ratliff have an annoucement to make!" She said, smiling at Ellington.

"Okay, go ahead you two," My mom smiled.

"Well, today I asked Rydel to move in with me." Ellington stated, getting straight to the point. There was a silence at the table, then the room erupted into chaos.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Are you pregnant?" Rocky asked.

"Are you guys dating?" Riker asked, getting protective.

"GUYS!" Rydel yelled. "Ratliff and I are just friends."

"Rydel has been my main source of support through out this whole fiasco. We're both 21 and she's my best friend." Ratliff told them.

My mom nodded. "I understand your reasons, but where are you guys planning on living?"

"Me and Kelly's old aprartment," Ratliff said.

"Well... I guess that's okay," My dad told them.

* * *

Laura and I were cuddling on my bed, "This is nice," She said, nuzzling my neck.

"Yeah, it is," I agreed.

"You know, that was quite the suprise at dinner," Laura told me.

"Yeah, but it's good that Ratliff has that support," I pointed out.

"Yeah, I bet Rydel is freaking out right now," Laura said, smiling widely.

"..Why would she be freaking out?" I asked her confused.

"Um... because she's moving in with her best friend...?" She lied. I flipped us over so I was on top of her.

"Laura, I know your lying," I smiled tickling her sides. "Tell me why!"

"NO!" She exclaimed laughing. "Just ask Rydel! She's your sister! Stop it!"

I stopped tickling her. "Fine, why do you have to be such a good friend?"

She laughed. "I don't know. It's a gift."

"Are you sure you can't tell me?" I whined.

"Positive."

* * *

"Hey! My favorite sister!" I said cheerfully, walking into the kitchen the next morning.

Rydel snorted. "I'm your only sister," She told me.

"Oh yeah..." I said. " Your my favorite sibling!" I sang again.

She shook her head. "What do you want?"

"To ask you a question..." I told her sitting across from her. She nodded her head. "Well, Laura may of acidentily let it slip that apparently you would be freaking out about moving in with El," Her eyes widened. "Don't worry, she didn't tell me why."

She relaxed. "And let me guess, you want me to tell you why?" She asked.

"Ding ding ding!" I said. "You are correct."

She sighed. "Okay, let's just get this over with. I'm in love with Ratliff. Don't say anything, okay?"

I nodded, my eyes wide. And then if it was possible they got even wider when they saw Ratliff in the doorway behind Rydel.


	9. Chapter 9

Picking Up The Pieces

**I am so sorry I haven't been writing! If any of you watch "Glee" you might know that Cory Monteith has entered rehab for substance abuse, it has been really hard on me, because I looked up to him as a dad. He's like my second dad really, but I'm writing now! All aboard, next stop. RYDELLINGTON!**

Chapter 9

Laura's P.O.V

"What's wrong?" I asked Ross, from the passenger seat, he was staring straight ahead at the road, totally focused, something was definitely not right.

"Huh? What? Nothing!" He exclaimed quickly, jumping up.

I rolled my eyes, ever since Ross had picked me up for our lunch date, he had been totally jumpy, he didn't even touch his lunch. "Ross…"

"Fine! I'll tell you!" He said. "This morning, I asked Rydel why she would be freaking out about moving in with Ellington like you told me to, and she told me that she was in love with him, and when I looked up Ellington was standing in the doorway…"

_Shoot. _ "Okay, this is bad! This is bad! This is really, _really_ bad!" I said panicking. "What if this ruins their friendship?!"

"Relax Laura, it didn't ruin ours, remember?" He told me, trying to focus on the road and me at the same time.

"Oh yeah, I remember… but our relationship is different from theirs somehow, but I can't remember how….Oh yeah, YOUR FIANCE DIDN'T LEAVE YOU AT THE ALTAR LESS THAN A WEEK AGO!" I told him sarcastically.

"Oh yeah…" Ross said. "So what do now?"

"Whatever we do, we can't tell Rydel that Ratliff knows," I told him.

"Wait, we can give Ratliff a Rat-Vention!" Ross exclaimed, I looked at him. "What's that?" I asked.

"Rydel gave me a Ross-Vention when she helped me realize my feelings for you, We could do the same thing to Ell," He told me.

"Wait, you don't mind that Ellington would be dating your _only_ sister?" I asked him surprised.

"Well, I didn't before!" He told me. I laughed.

We pulled up at the Lynch house, and walked inside.

"Okay, where's Ratliff?" I asked, setting my purse down.

"I'm in the living room!" He called.

"Well, that was easy," I murmured, and Ross and I walked into the living room to talk to him.

"Hey guys, what's up-"

"We know you know." I interrupted him.

"…What are you talking about?" He asked slowly.

"You know exactly what we're talking about." I countered.

"I honestly don't, Ross?" He asked Ross.

"I know you heard what Rydel said about you," Ross told him.

"What? Oh, this morning. When Rydel said she loved me?" He asked and we nodded. "What's the big deal? I love her too,"

I'm pretty sure that if Ross and I were cartoons, our jaws would have hit the floor. "You do?" Ross asked.

"Yeah, she's my best friend." He said, almost sadly.

Me and Ross looked at each other in realization. "No, Ratliff, Rydel loves you…as more than a best friend," I said.

Ratliff's head jerked up. "She does?" He asked.

"Yeah, she has for a _long_ time, like we're talking years-"

"What she's saying is that Rydel loves you." Ross said interrupting me, giving me a harsh look.

"Wow, I didn't think she thought of me that way." Ellington admitted. "You know, when I first met her I thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world."

Ross and I sat next to him, Ross stretching his arm behind me, pulling me closer to him.

"But weren't you with Kelly then?" I pointed out.

"Yes, which is exactly why I didn't ask her out, I mean, from the start we got along so well," He said. "I had to push those feelings away and focus on Kelly. But hearing that she's liked me all this time…brings those feelings back. And I'm not with Kelly anymore…"

"Maybe you should tell her how you feel," Ross suggested.

"I totally would do that, but I just got out of a serious relationship, if we started going out, I would have to take things one step at a time…and if she's been waiting all this time, maybe she won't want to take things slow." He said nervously.

"Trust me, Rydel would just be happy to be with you," I said. "Rydel isn't a girl you just met, you've known her for forever,"

"Your right Laura, I'm going to go talk to her right now!" He said, and stood up.

"You don't have to." A voice said. We all looked and saw Rydel standing behind us, smiling directly at Ellington.

"R-Rydel?" He stuttered.

"Did you really mean all that?" She asked him hopefully, walking over to him.

"Of course. Rydel, I-I love you." He admitted to her, and himself.

"Ratliff, you have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that," She told him, smiling even wider.

"Actually, Laura was telling me-"

"No I wasn't!" I cut him off. "Go back to the cute Rydellington-ness! I've been shipping this forever!"

"Oh! So now you know what shipping means!?" Rydel asked me. I shrugged. Ratliff and Ross chuckled.

"Rydel," Ratliff started, drawing Rydel's attention. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, of course I will." She told him. "And don't worry Ell, we can take things as slow as you want, alright?"

"Thanks Del," He said. He slowly slipped his hand into hers, making her blush.

"Awww!" I crooned. Ross, Rydel, and Ellington all looked at me. "What? It's adorable!"


	10. Chapter 10

Picking Up The Pieces

I thought I'd _try _and post this chapter on Ellington's birthday. That is what this chapter is revolved around. Things have just been really stressful right now, but here it is! (: Woooo…

Rydel's P.O.V

I got back home from dance practice and set my bag down on the floor.

"Rydel?" Ratliff called walking into foyer.

"Hey," I said, hugging him affectionately.

"How was dance?" He asked me, taking my hand and we walked into the kitchen, where Ross and Laura were sitting talking, eating.

"It was good, it was sweaty." I laughed and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge. "Have you talked to Kelly at all?"

"Yes!" He told me. "She wants to go out to dinner the night of my birthday with us, she wants to introduce her…boyfriend,"

I looked at him sympathetically and rubbed his back. "I know it's hard, you don't have to go if you don't want to,"

"I'm fine. Besides, I have a beautiful girlfriend right now, and I don't need Kelly." He told me smiling at me.

I blushed. "So what do you want to do on the day _of _your birthday?" I asked.

Ratliff's birthday was tomorrow, and I had gotten him a set of green drumsticks that had "_Here Comes Forever" _engraved on one and the other had my name on it. I'm pretty proud of them, if I don't say so myself.

"I don't know, I mean it's my 22nd birthday, not much you can do, just spending time with you all will be enough for me,"

"Shhhh!" I said, shushing my family as Ratliff walked down the stairs still half asleep.

"Guys?" He called out to the dark room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" We yelled as Ross flipped the light switch on, revealing the family room, covered in green streamers.

Ratliff flinched back surprised; I ran over to him and hugged him. "Thank you guys!" He said happily.

"It was all Rydel's idea," Rocky told him.

"Thank you Del," He told me, looking down at me.

We were sitting at dinner with Kelly and her boyfriend, Aaron. "So you two are a couple now?" Kelly asked me and Ellington.

"Yes," Ellington answered for us, putting his arm around me.

"Oh," She said, looking down at her food.

" Is there something wrong with that?" He asked her.

"Oh no, I just didn't expect you to move on so fast," She admitted.

"Oh wow, you're one to talk, you were the one who cheated on him and wanted to introduce your boyfriend!" I accused.

"You have no right to talk, you shouldn't even be here, you're not even involved in this!" Kelly countered.

"I love Ellington,and I have for years," I told her. "You may be able to say you loved him, but obviously not enough because you went and cheated on him!"

Kelly flinched.

Ellington sat there, an angry look on my face. "See? Even Ellington doesn't want to be with someone so disgraceful and rude?" Kelly sneered.

"Just shut up Kelly!" Ellington snapped. "When you insult Rydel, you insult me. Rydel's my family. And I…I Love her!"

I looked at him wide eyed. Although I had told him many times that I loved him, he hadn't said the 3 words back.

"Y-you do?" Kelly asked, taken back.

"Yes." Ellington told her, smiling down at me.

"Well, I think we're going to go," Kelly said quietly. "I need to tell you something though,"

Ellington looked up at her expectantly.

"I'm pregnant." She said and left the restaurant.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey sorry I left you guys hanging! My friend (you know who you are) has requested I post another chapter so BRAVO**

Laura's POV

Me and Ross were snuggling on the couch while Rydel and Ellington were out at dinner with Kelly and her new boyfriend.

"Do you think the dinner is going okay?" I asked Ross.

He twirled a piece of my hair between his fingers as he thought, "Probably, I mean, c'mon, even if Kelly and her boyfriend are total jerks, Ry and Ell are too nice to start a fight, they are the most rational people I know,"

The garage door flung open. "I want to POUND her!" Rydel yelled angrily and walked up the stairs, Ellington following her, looking up happy

I looked up at Ross pointedly. "Yeah, sweetest people I've ever seen!" I said sarcastically and we climbed up the stairs after them.

"Guys?" Ross called into the hallway.

"We're in here," Rydel's soft voice called from her room. "Come in,"

We opened her door, to find her and Ellington sitting on her bed, Ellington's face in his hands, and Rydel rubbing his back.

"What the heck happened?" I asked sitting next to them.

They explained what had happened over the course of dinner.

"D-do you think it's yours?" Ross asked Ellington.

"I don't know, I mean, it could be Aaron's, she was seeing him behind my back for who knows how long," he said.

I sighed. "What are you going to do if it is yours?"

Rydel winced, and I knew she was wondering if Ellington would leave her.

Ellington must have known the same thing because he wrapped an arm around her. "I will never leave you Del, if it's mine or not," he reassured her.

She smiled sadly and cuddled into his shoulder. "You should probably text Kelly first thing tomorrow," I suggested.

Ellington nodded. "I'm willing to be a part of this baby's life, if she takes back what she said to me and Rydel!"

"What did she say?" Ross asked.

"Let's just say, dinner didn't go as nice as we planned it to go," Rydel said. "I'm sorry you have to go through on your birthday sweetie,"

A silence filled the room.

"Your birthday!" She exclaimed. "I'll be right back!" She ran out of the room and ran back in holding a pair of green drumsticks, and handed them to Ellington. "Happy Birthday!"

His sad glance turned into a huge smile as he ran his finger over the engraving in the wood. "Thank you so much babe! I'll always use these!"

She smiled wider. "Let's just forget about this Kelly thing for tonight, it's your birthday!"

He smiled and nodded and pulled her in for a sweet kiss, and me and Ross exchanged a knowing look and backed out of the room.

Ross and I ended up going back to my house and watching a movie, I kept staring at him. Ross's family doesn't know this, but Ross and I hadn't even kissed yet. I really wanted to, I mean millions of girls lust after him and I finally have him and I haven't been woman enough to even kiss him! I mean c'mon Laura! Make your move. I leaned over him and pressed my lips against his. He just sat there for a second before he realized what was happening and pushed me off of him. Wow, not surprising, he doesn't want to kiss you! My first kiss, a waste. I shrank down on the couch, embarrassed.

"Laura, no, I didn't mean it like that," He exclaimed. "I just didn't think you wanted to kiss me yet! I thought you wanted to take it slow!"

"I did, but , I just, I really love you Ross, and i just wanted to be able to do all the coupley things and i-"

He leaned in and kissed me.

"You talk to much Laura," He smiled. "I love you too, and I'm sorry I pushed you off. I love you Laura Marano,"

I smiled and pulled his face in for another kiss.

The next morning Rydel called,

"Hello?" I yawned into the phone.

"Kelly called."

"What did she say?"

"She apologized, and Ellington wants to help with the pregnancy,"

"Are you okay with that?" I asked.

"Ya know, surprisingly…I am." She told me, "Pregnancy makes you act crazy and I'm sure she wasn't thinking straight at dinner, I wanna help to."

"That's really nice of you Del," I said.

"Anything for Ellington," She said and I knew she was smiling.

Ross sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Who are you talking to?" he asked sleepily.

"Is that Ross?" Rydel asked. "Oh my gosh, he slept over! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!"

"Ugh! Yes, he did…but not like that!" I told her. Rydel giggled. "Goodbye Rydel,"

"Have fun you two!" She yelled really loud. "But not too much fun!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyy! I'm also working on getting the next chapter of TSITP up! In update, I've gotten tweeted back by Laura AND Raini! I love those girls! as I'm typing this specific part, was the first day of Austin and Ally season 3 table read! Crazy right?! God bless Stormie (a.k.a Mama Lynch) for posting that picture of Raura today! Well, here's the story! I don't own anything!**

Chapter 12

Rydel's P.O.V

Today was the day I was moving in with Ellington, and also later Kelly had her first official doctor's appointment. I was totally okay with Ellington helping her, the only thing that unnerved me was that the baby would be his and he would leave me for Kelly… "_Rydel, you have got to stop thinking about that!" _I told myself.

"Rydel!" A voice said, causing me to come back to reality. "Are you gonna help or not?" Riker asked, I rolled my eyes.

"Yes!" I said following him, carrying a box, to the moving van.

"You like, went off to LaLa Land," Riker commented

"Yeah, something like that…" I mumbled

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

I sighed, knowing that if I lied to him, Riker would see right through it.

"I'm afraid the baby will be Ell's," I confessed.

"I thought you were okay with Ell helping out…?" Riker asked, putting his box in the back of the moving van and taking mine and doing the same.

"I am! I totally am! I'm just afraid that then he'll be spending so much time with Kelly and the baby that-"

"He'll leave you…" Riker finished. "Del, Ellington loves you…he has for a _really_ long time,"

"What?! Why didn't you ever tell me!?" I exclaimed, surprised.

"Hey! Brocode, sistah!" He said.

"Hey guys!" Ellington said walking over and kis I looked up at him and smiled, "Yeah, I really am,"

(LINE BREAK)

Lunch time. Also known as a war zone at the Lynch sing me. "Are you okay Del?"

"Pass me the peanut butter Ryland!" Ross hollered at Ryland with his mouth full. Ryland chucked the peanut butter across the kitchen, just barely hitting me. "Thanks bro!" Ross said, before taking a spoon and eating some peanut butter with it, looking rabid.

"What if Laura saw you eating like that?" I asked, disgusted.

"She'd probably think it was hot!" Ross said with his mouth full.

I cringed and shook my head and started eating my salad, like a normal person.

The front door opened and Laura ran in. "Hey guys!" Laura exclaimed. "I thought I'd come by and help you!" She leaned to down to kiss Ross and pulled away in disgust. "Ew, you have peanut butter all over your face…"

"TOLD YOU!" I yelled at Ross, smirking.

He rolled his eyes, and wiped his mouth. "Now can I have a kiss?" He groaned.

Laura smiled. "Of course!" and leaned in and gave him a peck and walked away to the fridge.

"C'MON!" Ross groaned "That's all I get?!"

Laura rolled her eyes and pulled out the lettuce, "Yeah"

(LINE BREAK)

Ellington and I walked out the front door, we weren't completely done moving all our stuff into the new house, but Kelly's appointment was at 2:30 and we had to go.

"Are you excited?" I asked, taking his hand.

"I'm _so_ excited Del," He exasperated "What if it's mine? There's a _living _person inside of someone, and I might of helped make that person, it's so amazing.."

"Yeah…" I said.

"Is that…Ross and Laura?" He asked pointed to two people making out by the moving van.

"Ross?! Laura?!" I yelled. They jumped apart, and it was them. Ellington started laughing.

Ross and Laura started blushing and we walked over to them. "Are you guys crazy?!" I asked, kind of mad. I mean Ross is my little brother and Laura is like my sister, and hopefully will be one day. I didn't want them making stupid decisions at such a young age. "What if mom or dad, or RIKER had caught you?!"

"I'm so sorry Rydel…" Laura said guiltily.

"Were you two really going to have sex?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, at least wait till' it's dark out!" Ellington pointed out. I glared at him and he shrunk back.

"NO! Of course not!" Ross exclaimed embarrassed. "We were just…makin' out…" He murmured. Laura nudged him with her elbow and rolled her eyes.

"We are _so _sorry, and we'll try to be more careful next time and trust me, we _won't_ be having sex for a very long time…" She said, gritting the last part through her teeth.

"Go inside you two," I said, rolling my eyes playfully. "We're gonna be late for the appointment!"

They scurried inside and we hopped inside Ratliff's car and drove to the pediatrician's office where Kelly was having her appointment.

"There you guys are!" Kelly greeted us in the waiting room, her hands resting comfortably on her stomach. She was positively glowing and she looked amazing.

"Hey Kel!" Ellington said and he bent down to hug her, her boyfriend Aaron next to her scowled at him, and looked up at me and made the most rude face I'd ever seen. I grimaced in disgust, Ellington and Kelly pulled away.

"What's wrong Del?" Kelly asked.

"Sorry, I thought I saw a rat in here…" I said smugly and bent down to hug my friend.

"A RAT?!" She asked confused.

"I hope it was nothing," I said, looking at Aaron.

(LINE BREAK)

"Woah…" Ellington breathed, looking at the screen that showed the baby.

"It's so beautiful…" Kelly said, getting teary. "Isn't it Aaron?"

"It's amazing." He commented, eyes glued to the screen. _"Maybe he does have a soul…"_ I thought, but then Ellington took my hand and squeezed it.

"I love you so much," He whispered in my ear. "And I hope this will be us one day."

I nodded and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Me too." He leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

"Aww! You guys are so cute together!" Kelly cooed.

"Well, Ms. Voosen, it seems you are 5 months pregnant and the baby is-" The doctor started to say.

"Wait, 5 months?" Kelly asked. "I knew I was a little far, but I didn't know that I was that far!"

"Kelly, we're you still hooking up with Aaron back then?" I asked, if she wasn't the baby was for sure Ell's.

Kelly took a moment to think and then she sucked in a breath. "No."


End file.
